


Just a Little Boom

by LadyAJ_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, hearing damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's hearing is affected when he stands a bit too close to one of his exploding arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for swearing only. This was written very quickly, so please let me know about any typos!

The world was very loud and very muffled at the same time. Clint clasped his head with one hand while holding tightly to his bow with the other. He’d been far too close to use an exploding arrow, but he’d had no choice – the only thing these sewer-stinking creatures responded to was fire – it was that or be eaten –

“Hawk-“

He ripped the earpiece out viciously. The sounds of the street around him sounded like they were underwater, but Steve’s voice had drilled into his brain like some kind of parasite.

He had to get somewhere safe. Luckily, his eyesight was unaffected, and he quickly scooted into a bus that had fallen onto its side. He could rest here. Coulson wouldn’t have wanted him to fight while injured, and ever since – well, he was trying to do what Coulson would have wanted him to do. It would make him a better agent.

 

\--

“There’s been no sign of him anywhere?”

The voice sounded a long way off, but more than that, it sounded worried. A part of his brain that was more awake than the rest of him catalogued it as Natasha, and that worried him enough to wake up properly.

“None,” this tone was clipped. Steve, Clint thought slowly. “Nothing either visual or auditory since we heard the explosion.”

“So what, you think he’s blown himself to bits?” Ah, Tony. Always the sensitive one. It sounded like the whole team was there. And where was here, exactly? Clint glanced around, keenly cataloguing his whereabouts. Okay, so he appeared to be hiding out in a school bus.

“He wasn’t close enough-“

“Hi Nat,” Clint hung out of one of the side windows, now where the roof should be. “Didja beat the sewer rats?”

“Genetically-engineered super rodents, but not technically rats-“

“Shut up, Tony. How long have you been there?” Clint grinned. He knew she was just pissed at him for making her show emotion.

“Since the explosion,” he explained. Steve opened his mouth, but Clint carried on. “It fucked up my hearing so I took myself out of the game.”

“Good decision, Hawkeye.”

It was tinny, but just about audible, even to Clint’s still-r ears. It must have come through a separate channel to the one they were using in the battle; a personal one; because each Avenger is looking at the earpiece in his hand, rather than responding to their own. Clint held the earpiece gingerly, and brought it nearer to his face. It couldn’t have been, surely? But it was on that separate channel. The one that was locked to Strike Team Delta, and Natasha hadn’t moved…

“Sir?”

There’s silence, or perhaps a faint static-y sound, but certainly no more words. Not that it mattered, thought Clint. Suddenly, nothing really mattered that much, not even the ringing in his ears.


End file.
